


A Conversation

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple conversation between two people about cake leads two others to engage in a conversation that involves the theft of a certain Exquip Mage's panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, really, I'm sorry. I didn't realize—"

"Jellal, I said it's fine."

"But your cake—"

"I'll buy a new one. Look, seriously, it's fine. Stop beating yourself over this."

Watching the two people talking, Natsu turned to Happy, his eyes wide in shock. "Geez, Happy, who knew Jellal could eat Erza's cake and survive?"

Happy crackled, covering his mouth with his paws. "That's because she looooooves him!"

Natsu burst out laughing, shaking his head. "That's a riot!" Suddenly, his facial expression changed, morphing into a sinister grin with gleaming eyes. "Hey, Happy, you think we can convince Jellal to steal Erza's panties for us?"

Happy cocked his head to the side. "But why would we need Erza's panties?"

"Duh!" Slapping his small friend's back, Natsu's grin widened, revealing his fangs. "So we can use it as a flag for the guild! Erza would get so pissed!"

"But why use Jellal?" Happy felt his stomach drop after asking this because Natsu's face only continued to resemble one like a demon's. "When she sees the flag pole, she'll want to murder whoever took her panties, right?"

Happy nodded. Natsu dragged the blue cat closer to him, continuing with a whisper, "So if she finds out it was Jellal, what will she do?"

"Uhh, I don't know," Happy responded with a shrug. "Hit him?"

Natsu frowned, shaking his head. "Not a chance! After all, didn't you see what happened Ryuzetsu Land? Jellal got a double boob grab, yet she said it was 'fine!' Happy, don't you realize that Jellal can basically get away with anything when it comes to Erza."

Happy gasped, his tail flicking back and forth excitedly. "So we can make Erza come fishing with us if we get Jellal to join us?"

Natsu took a fist and tabbed his chest. "Yeah!"

Drooling, Happy moaned sweetly, "All those yummy fish…"

"Hey, hey, stay focused, Happy!" Natsu leaned forward and snapped his fingers in front of the blue cat. Breaking from his aquatic dream, Happy looked up Natsu. "Come on, time to get our plan into motion!"

"Aye sir!" Small white wings appeared out of Happy's back, and together, the pinked haired boy and the cat ran off (or in Happy's case, flew), chuckling deviously past the conversing mages they were so eagerly plotting about.

Watching Natsu and Happy leave the guild with mischief in their eyes, Erza sighed, brushing a lock of red hair out of her face. Of course those two were up to no good again. She wondered what sort of plot they were conjuring this time. Before she could stop the two, Jellal stopped her.

Looking up to meet his eyes, she inquired, "Yes?"

"Why don't we get you a new cake now?" he suggested, scratching his blue haired head in embarrassment while losing eye contact.

Her face heating up, Erza's eyes flickered away from his face. A small, sheepish smile curved its way onto her lips. Natsu and Happy's plot could wait.


End file.
